Following The Blue Butterfly
by socialgirl378
Summary: 10 years ago, seven year old Sasuke was playing with his older brother Itachi when he saw a blue butterfly out of nowhere and was curious enough to follow it. The butterfly led him to Alice and Wonderland where a bond between them formed. Now, they came back to find it twisted and corrupted by the Queen. Can they save their sanity and Wonderland before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Yay! I finally posted my second crossover! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor American Mcgee's Alice even though sometimes I wish I do!**

There are two worlds existing in the same universe. One of them is an 1800's era London where early cars drive by the streets, lampposts in every area, and the beautiful countryside. The other seems to set in ancient times where five nations, otherwise known as the Elemental Nations exist. Ninjas living in villages, and special techniques also known as jutsus are used in battles.

In one of them, a girl, about seven years old, lives in a wealthy household with her mother, father, and older sister. She wears a blue dress that has an apron with pockets attached, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her sister Lizzie would take her to the countryside where she can play around while the older sister reads. As for the other, a boy about the same age, lives with his parents and older brother in a village compound. His wardrobe consists of a black high neck shirt, white shorts, and sandals. Sometimes he and his brother would play games in the forest. The boy and the girl both have black hair and they shared the same dream. To create their own world where anything is possible.

But, they never met each other. Yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the game Alice belongs to Mcgee. Not everybody else.**

10 years had passed since admitted to Rutledge Asylum, Alice is now lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. She's holding on to her stuffed rabbit, ragged and torn from the many years she had been there. A couple of nurses are walking down the hallway when one of them stops. "Hey, look," she says to her friend, pointing at Alice's room.

"Is that the girl who attacked Mrs. Barnes?" the other nurse asks, being cautious so she wouldn't end up the way the head nurse had two weeks ago.

"Yes, even though she seems to be calm and serene now, do not think that she will act nice to us."

"Oh dear. I wonder what she is thinking right now?"

"Ha! Probably still thinking about her imaginary world with its creatures."

Actually, Alice was thinking about that young boy who came with her to Wonderland 10 years ago. Knowing that the staff around her thought that she was insane, Alice had decided not to mention him for fear that he might also be put here, if he was real. But Alice knows that he is real, he even gave her his name after she gave hers before leaving Wonderland.

"_Sasuke_", she says quietly, still staring at the ceiling. Every time she says his name, his wide onyx eyes, his silky black hair, and his smile that always made her feel better come back to her and fill her with euphoria. She says his name again three times.

"What is she saying now?" The nurse asks, now curious about the strange language that came out of Alice's mouth.

"I do not know, I have never heard of it before," the other nurse replies.

*Flashback* Alice's POV (10 years earlier)

"Wait! Mr. Rabbit, please wait!" I yelled, running fast as I could. I had been chasing the White Rabbit for ten minutes now. I wanted to ask him some questions but the rabbit would not stop hopping and I could not catch up with him. What is it that he's late for?I thought. I finally caught up with him when he stopped at a large rabbit hole under the hedge. Deciding to catch him, I tried to grab onto his jacket until... he jumped.

He went inside the hole; I hesitated to jump after him, and was trying to decide whether to follow him or not when I heard a strange, young voice call out behind me.

"_What are you doing here_?" The voice said. Startled, I turned around to see a boy in strange clothing standing there. His hair was black like mine's, yet it was in a strange hairstyle. His skin was only a shade darker than my own. But what puzzled me the most were his eyes; they were pure black like the eyes of a cute animal.

"_Where did you come from_?" He said in that strange language of his. What kind of language was he speaking? It didn't sound like French, German, or any other European language so I couldn't understand him. I wondered if he would be able to understand me. I give him a quizzical, bird-like look before starting to speak,

"Hi, umm... I do not understand what you are trying to say, but-"

"_What are you trying to say_?!"

"I do not know what you just-", I stopped talking when I saw the boy pull out some kind of knife from his black pocket and point it at me. I was scared. His voice changed to a more threatening tone, and he was still saying something to me that I could not understand. Panicked, I took a step backward, realizing too late that I was stepping towards the hole. My foot slipped and I start to fall.

*End of flashback*

**Author's notes: Hi there! Ok, so sorry if it took a bit too long for a chapter update. Let's see, I would like to thank my friend Tren for editing/revising the first chapter and I also would to thank the readers who favorited/followed my crossover story! So, in the next chapter, it moves on from Alice's world to Sasuke's world. Also, the italic words is basically the characters speaking in Japanese.  
**


End file.
